


What’s Cooking, Good Lookin’?

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [26]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, M/M, Prompto tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: Ignis' cookware goes missing.





	What’s Cooking, Good Lookin’?

**Author's Note:**

> for infidusfiles, who wanted someone to steal Ignis’ cooking gear, and who did it and who’s on the case

As far as how poorly the day can begin, Ignis’ cooking gear going missing is perhaps only a mild catastrophe. That is, a catastrophe for the one who stole it.

“Noctis,” Ignis calls out. “This is a poor time for practical jokes. Especially if you wish to be fed.”

“What?” Noctis says, head lifting away from his phone game. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, I certainly can’t cook us food if my cooking materials have gone missing,” Ignis says.

“What, and you think I did it?” Noctis asks, offense creeping into every word. “Iggy, why would I steal your cooking tools? I want you to feed me.”

Ignis thought it was Noctis because who else would think stealing his cooking gear would be a fun activity? But Noctis has a point–it is counterintuitive for him to impede Ignis’ cooking.

“But who else would…?” Ignis mutters. Gladio wouldn’t do anything so childish. And Prompto’s been so earnest in helping Ignis cook, recently. And he’s the sort to feel utterly wretched for upsetting others.

“Maybe someone wandered into our caravan and stole them?” Noctis suggests.

“Steal only my cooking gear, and nothing else?” Ignis says. It’s an absurd idea–both Ignis and Gladio are trained to awake at the slightest disturbance, otherwise they would make poor bodyguards indeed. “Surely the sleeping Prince of Lucis would be far more valuable. And just as easy to transport, as he sleeps like the dead.”

“Hey,” Noctis protests. Ignis begins to reply, when the scent of something burning wafts by his nose.

“What on eos?” Ignis says, darting off towards the smell.

The answer is Prompto, a ways into the outpost with Ignis’ cooking gear, trying to cook breakfast.

“Iggy!” Prompto says, as he frantically tries to get the eggs off the pan before they burn more. “Wait, I’m not done yet. Go back to the caravan, and, uh, wait a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Ignis says. “You can just cut off that bit that’s burnt, and it should be fine.”

Prompto nods enthusiastically, and says, “Right!”

“Did anything else burn?” Ignis asks.

“Nope! And it all smells good, so it should all taste fine!” Prompto says, grinning. “And you don’t have to cook this morning.”

 _That’s not necessary_ , Ignis is about to say, when Noctis steps on his foot. He hisses, “Come on, Iggy.”

Right. It wasn’t necessary, which is why it’s nice. Ignis smiles at Prompto, and says, “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”


End file.
